Two Roads Diverged
by Beldaran1
Summary: HPDM Slash! What if something happened that changed the course for Harry and Draco? What if there was more to the enemy than first appeared? What if there were other outside forces that were to play a part in the conflict between Light and Dark? Hmm.
1. Prologue History Interupted

Title: Two Roads Diverged

Author: Beldaran1

Email: drh74@dellmail.com

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Rating: Strong R 

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, no money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  Also, the poetry preceding the story is from Robert Frost's _The Road Not Taken._

Spoilers: HP Books 1-4

Genre: This is a **_Slash_** (this means boy/boy loving) story so be warned!!! 

Summary: What if something happened that changed the course for Harry and Draco?  What if there was more to the enemy than first appeared?  What if there were other outside forces that were to play a part in the conflict between Light and Dark?  Hmm.

Author's Notes: I just wanted to state that while there shouldn't be any spoilers from OOTP, I have read the book and some things in this story may be colored by that knowledge.  However, I will attempt to post warnings where this issue may occur.

_Two roads diverged in a yellow wood,_

_And sorry I could not travel both_

_And be one traveler, long I stood_

_And looked down one as far as I could_

_To where it bent in the undergrowth;_

_------------_

**Prologue:  History Interrupted**

Muggle London

Narcissa Black contemplated the pretty little flower with all of the concentration and wonder her six year old self could muster.  She didn't know the name of the flower, but it was such a brilliant shade of yellow (her favorite color) that she couldn't help but feel awed at its sheer magnificence.  She had been so excited when her Grandmother had suggested an outing to one of the more popular parks in muggle London, anything to get away from her horrid cousin Sirius (who was also staying with Grandmother for the summer) and his equally horrid friends James, Remus, Lucius, and Severus (who were, unfortunately, visiting for a fortnight). 

Narcissa sighed contently at the flower and reached out to gently cup the yellow bloom in her hand, its delicate yellow petals brushing ever so softly against her fingers made a bubbly feeling of joy well up inside her.  She had just about decided to pick the magnificent little flower to show to Grandmother when her thoughts were interrupted by a cry of "Look Out!", directly followed by a ball hitting her in the back.  Startled, she fell forward with a yelp of pain that was quickly forgotten when she felt the soft petals in her closed fist.

"Oh no," she muttered in dismay, "I crushed it."  Looking down she slowly opened her hand and beheld the crushed ruins of the yellow flower she had just been admiring.  Narcissa felt tears well up in her eyes and her lips begin to tremble as a feeling of overwhelming grief swept through her; she'd killed the pretty little flower.

"Oh, I'm so sorry."  

Narcissa looked up at hearing the soft apology and blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall.  "Are you quite all right?  The ball got away from us and I'm really sorry it hit you."  

Narcissa blinked again as the girl continued to question and apologize, and then she sighed finally answering the girl, "No, I'm quite fine.  It's just that I broke my flower."

"Wow, I didn't know, I…I…I'm terribly sorry."  Again the girl apologized and looked to be on the verge of tears herself, her large green eyes shimmering beneath red lashes.

"It's okay." Narcissa sighed taking pity on the girl, "It's just that it was _such a brilliant shade of yellow and I wanted to show it to Grandmother."_

"Ahh, I see, well um my name is Lily Evans."  Lily smiled brightly and then turned slightly to pull a small brown-haired girl that was hiding behind her out into the open, "And this is my little sister Petunia, but we all just call her Tuni.  Say hi Tuni."

"Hi." Petunia said softly with a shy smile, "I'm four."

"Uh, hi Lily, Tuni,"  Narcissa smiled up at both of the girls, and then picking up the ball that had hit her, she stood up and held it out to Lily.  "I think this belongs to you, and um my name is Narcissa Black and I'm six years old and you can call me Nari.  Oh and it's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too Nari and thank you." Lily grinned as she took the ball from Narcissa, "I'm six years old too, isn't it great!  Why I bet we're going to be the greatest of friends, I can just feel it, can't you?"

"Yes," Narcissa said slowly as she looked back and forth between the two sisters, "I do feel it, and I think you're quite right, we _are_ going to be the greatest of friends." 

~~*~~*~~*~~

The Leaky Cauldron

Ten Years Later

"Well," Lily groaned as she gently massaged her temples where she could feel a headache coming on, "It could be worse."  She flinched as the sound of voices raised in anger increased in tempo with the addition of fists slamming down on the table top as point after point was attempted to be made.

"Merlin's Sake Lil, I don't see how!"  Narcissa exclaimed and then shuddered at the sheer level of venom that was being flung back and forth across the table as James and Sirius tried to out shout Lucius and Severus.

"Well, you gotta admit Nari; at least they haven't come to blows," Petunia said wryly and then gasped and leaned back in her seat as Sirius took offense at something Severus said and lunged across the table, "uh yet."

They all three gave a collective sigh of relief as Remus managed to wrestle Sirius back into his seat before he could get his hands on Severus.  More and more lately, their gatherings were becoming volatile as opposing viewpoints and beliefs threatened to tear apart lifelong friendships.  It was completely baffling to Lily that the guys were so willing to let differences break bonds that had endured for over ten years, when they should be doing everything in their power to strengthen those bonds.

"Listen Malfoy, Riddle is nothing but a power hungry manic who will bring devastating ruin to **both** the wizarding world and muggle world alike!"

"No Potter you're wrong!  Tom Riddle is the wizarding world's only hope for salvation, it's fools like Dumbledore and Weasley that will be the cause of devastation!" 

Lily exchanged another worried glance with Narcissa as their boyfriends continued to yell at one another.  It scared her to see such hatred blazing in James and Lucius' eyes, to see their faces twisted in anger instead of smiling in friendship; and the sudden use of their last names when addressing one another sent an alarming chill of dismay down her spine.

'What if this continues to get worse?' She thought to herself, 'Will this eventually lead to me having to choose between my love and my best friend?  I love James so much, but I also love Nari just as I love Tuni, like a sister.'  

Worry and sudden doubt threatened to consume her until she felt a soft hand take a hold of her own and give it a gentle squeeze.  Looking up, she saw her sister giving her a sympathetic smile; her warm brown eyes full of understanding and love, and then she looked over to Nari and saw a similar expression reflected in her deep blue eyes, and Lily couldn't help but return the smile as a feeling of love and determination filled her.

'No.' Lily vowed silently, 'I won't let myself be forced into such a stupid decision.  What ever it takes I won't let anything break the bonds I share with Nari and Tuni, nor the one I share with James.'

~~*~~*~~*~~

St. Mungo's Hospital

Maternity Ward

Four Years Later

"Come on Nari, you can do it!"

"SHUT UP LUCIUS, ohhhhhhhhh Merlin it hurts!"

"That's it Mrs. Malfoy you're doing great.  Another big push ought to do it."

"I can't…I'm so tired…I just can't…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"That's it Lil, you're doing great!  Oh love I'm so proud of you!"

"James Potter, if you touch me again so help me Merlin I'll rip your arms off and beat you- AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

"Uh okay Mrs. Potter, I can see the baby's head now.  I believe one more push will do it…um Mr. Potter sir…um maybe you should stand back over here for now."

"Yes James! Stay the bloody hell over there before I- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

"Keep pushing Mrs. Malfoy…keep pushing."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Just a little more Mrs. Potter…we're almost there."

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy…you've got a healthy baby boy!!"

"Oh Lucius, he's beautiful…and his eyes, he's got your eyes."

"Merlin, but he's handsome Nari…bald, but quite the handsome young chap none the less love…he's quite magnificent."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Potter…you've got a healthy baby boy!!"

"Lil look at him!  He's absolutely amazing…perfect in every way and he's got your beautiful green eyes."

"James, oh James I love you so much…he's beautiful…and such a thick head of black hair for a baby!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We'll name him Draco…Draconis Lucius Malfoy."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Harry, that's what we'll name him…Harold James Potter."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Petunia Dursley sat quietly in the Chapel at St. Mungo's and wept silent tears.  

She was so happy for her sister and Nari, giving birth to two such breathtakingly beautiful baby boys.  Her heart was filled with such incredible joy and unbearable pain that she felt as though she would be torn in two.  How she wished she could really be there to share their happiness but she couldn't, she'd already taken such terrible risk coming here to see little Harry and Draco and she couldn't afford for Vernon to find out where she'd been.  He would be so viciously angry; she shuddered at the thought of his reprisal were he to find out.

Praying softly for God to watch over Lil and Nari and the two precious little babies newly born into this world, Petunia wiped the tears from her face and stoically made her way back to her own world.  A world where she was trapped in a hell of her own making with a violent brute for a husband and a baby of her own whom she couldn't quite bring herself to love, no matter how hard she tried.

~~*~~*~~*~~

Malfoy Manor

Two Years Later

Narcissa Malfoy gently picked up her son, her little Dragon, and cradled his warm slumbering body against her own.  She tenderly stroked his baby fine silver hair and smiled softly when Draco sighed in his sleep and nuzzled his head against her chest.  It was only at times like this, in the dead of night while she held her sleeping son, that she was able to let down the walls she had thrown up around herself and grieve.  Grieve for the terrible loss that occurred six months ago, the unbearable loss of her Lily and James.

Betrayal…the worst kind of betrayal.

She would _never_ forgive Lucius for the part he'd played in Lily and James' death, and the only consolation she felt was the knowledge that he and that _monster_ had failed to kill little Harry; that it was Voldemort who was destroyed instead.  The passionate love that had once burned for Lucius like the hottest of fires in her chest had died out leaving charred ashes in its wake.  Lucius would pay for his treachery, of that she was sure.  If it took the rest of her life she would avenge Lily and James.

She would start by making sure her little Dragon didn't grow up to be _anything_ like Lucius, her son was going to be an honorable and courageous man; and above all else he would value loyalty and the Light.

Narcissa placed a gentle kiss on Draco's head and softly whispered, "You will live in the Light and you will grow in the Light; and one day you will be the greatest weapon of Light and you will strike down the Dark that is your father.   This I vow."

Tbc…..

Well, that's it for now.  I should have Chapter 1 of Part I up sometime tonight or early tomorrow!

Let me know what you think…love it…hate it…please leave feedback!

Thank You.


	2. Part I Summer of Change: Chapter 1

Title: Two Roads Diverged

Author: Beldaran1

Email: drh74@dellmail.com

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Rating: Strong R 

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, no money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  Also, the poetry preceding the story is from Robert Frost's _The Road Not Taken._

Spoilers: HP Books 1-4

Genre: This is a **_Slash_** (this means boy/boy loving) story so be warned!!! 

Summary: What if something happened that changed the course for Harry and Draco?  What if there was more to the enemy than first appeared?  What if there were other outside forces that were to play a part in the conflict between Light and Dark?  Hmm.

Author's Notes: I just wanted to state that while there shouldn't be any spoilers from OOTP, I have read the book and some things in this story may be colored by that knowledge.  However, I will attempt to post warnings where this issue may occur.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

_Two roads diverged in a yellow wood,_

_And sorry I could not travel both_

_And be one traveler, long I stood_

_And looked down one as far as I could_

_To where it bent in the undergrowth;_

_~~*~~*~~_

Part I:  Summer of Change

Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy stared resolutely out of the dormered windows under the south gable of his room.  His silvered eyes roamed slowly over the beautiful lush gardens of the Malfoy estate until they were drawn like a magnet to the calm reflective waters of the southern lake.  The crystalline blue waters rippled gently in the breeze, beguiling the unwary to respite on its shores; the deceptive dangers lurking within its depths lying hidden and coiled, ready to strike at the least suspected moment.  _Much like my family._

Maybe this was why he had always been so enamored of the beautiful deadly lake; it so completely reflected the hidden dangers of his family.  The world looked upon them and saw beauty, aristocracy; the quintessential wealthy pure-blooded family.  Indeed, the Malfoys were the crème de la crème of all the pure-blooded families.  However, what nobody appeared to see or understand was that it was all a façade.  A façade that he himself had long since perfected, wearing the cold arrogant air and disdainful sneer that was the signature of a true Malfoy like armor that none could penetrate.

At this particular moment however, the poised arrogant air he had perfected belied the torment within; for Draco Malfoy was terrified and it galled him to admit such to himself.  His whole life, it seemed, he'd struggled to maintain a delicate balance between the embittered camps of his parents.  On one side was his mother, warm kind and loving, his safe harbor and closest friend; and on the other his father, cold calculating and demanding, his insistence on perfection and compliance never-ending and rigidly enforced.  For as long as he could remember, he had struggled under the need to please both his parents and thereby maintain a semblance of family unity; had felt that it was his _duty_ to do so.  And now, with _his return, he could feel that delicate balance slipping away._

Therein lay the source of his terror.

He feared the destruction of his family was close at hand.  He could feel it in the air around him, he'd seen it in the barely contained glee in his father's eyes and in the imperceptible lines of strain around his mother's mouth; and the realization that there was naught he could do about it shook him to the very core of his being.  Something was going to happen soon, something that would perhaps force him to choose a side and take a stand for better or worse; whether he was ready to make such a decision or not. 

"Draco darling, it's so good to have you home."

His mother's words penetrated his thoughts, and turning he graced her with one of his rare genuine smiles, "Mum, it's good to see you."  Walking swiftly across his room he pulled Narcissa into a quick hug and briefly reveled in the maternal warmth and love that he had sorely missed throughout the past school year.  

"It _is_ good to be home Mum and I've much to tell you, but first how are you?" Pulling back from the embrace, Draco allowed his eyes to quickly sweep over his mother, from the perfect drape of her white-blonde hair to the stylish slippers that graced her feet.  To his dismay however, he could detect even more minute traces of strain and distress that threatened to break through her veneer of cool poise.  "What is it Mum?"  His silver eyes locked onto her troubled blue ones, "What's wrong?"

"Oh love," Narcissa sighed and pulled her little Draco into another quick hug before continuing, "I had hoped that there would be more time before I would have to tell you of the past, but events have occurred that do not allow for such dawdling and I fear that I may no longer be able to protect you." 

"Tell me what Mum?  Protect me?  I don't understand."  Draco began to question her as his imagination ran wild with speculation and supposition. 

"Shh Little Dragon," Narcissa halted his flow words by placing a finger against Draco's mouth, "Come with me down to my salon and I will explain everything, I promise."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry Potter quietly contemplated the passing scenery outside the passenger window of his Uncle Vernon's car, the fact that it was his Aunt Petunia driving and not his Uncle was throwing him into a bit of a quandary.  Not that he minded really, in fact he was more than willing to throw himself into this little mystery as long as it kept his mind off of _other_ more troublesome things.  _Like killing Cedric.  His traitorous mind whispered to him._

Shuddering, Harry forced himself not to follow that line of thought down into the quagmire of guilt and self-reproach that had been plaguing him since that awful event.  Though try as he might, his mind insisted on going over and over the events that had led to Cedric's death and Voldemort's return.  He knew there must have been _something he could have done to stop it, but he couldn't for the life of him think of what that may be.  _

Merlin how he hated this helpless feeling and he was just plain tired of it all.

Tired of all the pain and suffering, the uncertainty and fear; and most of all he hated that because of him more people were going to die.  Harry clenched his fists and struggled not to start screaming and yelling as a sudden rage momentarily swept away the depressing thoughts that had been consuming him.  Oh how he wished that he was once again standing before that evil _thing_, except this time he would kill the beast…with his bare hands if necessary.

Only, that would truly make him a murderer; a monster no better than the evil slain.

With that thought, all of his rage fled and he once again found himself slipping into a dark suffocating depression.  His shoulders slumped in defeat and his hands rested limply in his lap.  _I'm so tired.  He couldn't remember a time when he had felt so completely and utterly drained, even breathing felt like a laborious chore.  _

He was so engrossed in his own problems that Harry failed to notice the concerned and worried looks his Aunt kept shooting in his direction.  Even if he had noticed he would have only put it off as his Aunt's typical fear of wizards, especially since she was alone with one and his Uncle wasn't there to protect her.  As it was, he didn't notice and probably would have remained oblivious, except his Aunt Petunia decided to breach the leaden silence that permeated the car and speak.

"Harry, you're probably wondering why I picked you up instead of Vernon."  Petunia spoke softly, the worry she felt for her nephew putting an unintended edge to her words.  She was terribly afraid for Harry, and the dejected and depressed air that surrounded him only added to that fear.

When it became obvious that he hadn't heard a world she'd said and wasn't going to answer her, Petunia raised her voice and again attempted to get her nephew's attention, "Harry!"

"What!"  Startled, Harry jerked around in his seat and stared at his Aunt.  He unconsciously pressed his hand to his chest as the suddenness of her intrusion into his thoughts caused his heart to race.  "W-w-what," he repeated in a befuddled manner.

"Oh Harry, I'm sorry.  I didn't mean to startle you."  Petunia apologized.  She felt perfectly awful seeing her nephew in such a state and knowing that she was the cause.

"Huh?"  Harry managed to get out after several attempts of opening and closing his mouth in utter confusion.  His Aunt apologized to him, appeared to be worried about him, and was looking at him with remorse clearly reflected in her eyes.  This was the same woman who rarely if **ever** spoke to him with anything but complete disdain and who was one of the key factors in the misery that was his non-existent childhood.  "Huh?"

Petunia sighed and turned back to face the road as she approached the turnoff to Privet Drive, she quickly reviewed and rejected several ways to go about doing what she must before finally taking the bull by the horn and getting on with it.  

"Harry," she began softly, "I know that you're confused by what must seem like a sudden change in my attitude towards you, but there is a lot that you don't know and if you'll only give me a chance I promise to explain everything."  Petunia paused a moment as she turned into #4 and put the car in park.  

Turning to face her nephew, she took in the closed wary expression on his face and had to repress the urge to reach out to him as she continued, "I arranged for Vernon and Dudley to be away for the summer because their presence would only be a hindrance and would more than likely be a source of danger to you; especially now that Voldemort has returned."  

At Harry's shocked gasp she gave in to the urge and reached over to gently grasp his hand in her own, "Yes Harry, I know about the Dark Lord, I've always known."

"B-b-but you…and magic…and…and…" Harry struggled to wrap his mind around the maelstrom of thoughts and emotions that were overwhelming his exhausted ability to cope.

"This is a lot take in Harry," Petunia gave his hand a sympathetic squeeze, "so why don't we go in and I'll make us a pitcher of lemonade and we'll go out back to the garden and I'll tell you about your mom and dad and the destruction of a friendship that led to death and betrayal."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Come, sit with me Draco."

Draco paused a moment inside the entrance to his mother's Solarium and let the warmth of the sunny room wash over him before complying with her wishes and taking his customary seat next to her on the winged-back sofa.  This was his favorite place in all of Malfoy Manor, he had spent many a day in this room letting his imagination take wondrous flights of fancy as he listened to Narcissa tell one story of courageous heroes after another; he'd especially loved the ones about dragons.  Here was also the place were he'd share his deepest dreams and wishes and his darkest fears and uncertainties.  

He could always count on his mother to listen to him with an open mind and without judgment.  And now he would do no less for her.  "I'm ready Mum, for whatever you have to tell me."

Narcissa carefully regarded her son and couldn't help but feel proud of the young man sitting beside her, she knew he was afraid of what their talk may reveal; and yet here he was waiting patiently for her to begin however she chose.  Reaching over she took a hold of one of his hands and momentarily wished he was still the little boy who used to lay with his head in her lap and listen for hours as she spun fairytales for him, before shaking off such wistful thoughts.  "It began many years ago my Little Dragon, when I was just a little girl, six to be exact.  I meet these two wonderful little girls who were to become the greatest friends I would ever hope to have."

Reaching over with her free hand, Narcissa picked up one of the framed photographs she had brought out for this occasion and passed it over to her son.  "See, this picture was taken of us a few years after we meet.  They had come to visit me at your Great Grandmother Black's estate and she had this photograph commissioned."

Taking the picture, Draco turned it over so that he could see it.  In the photo three little girls were sitting in a green meadow looking down at the handful of yellow flowers the little girl in the middle was holding and all that you could see were the tops of their heads.  The little girl on the left had long shimmering white-blond hair and Draco assumed that this was his mother, the little girl in the middle had glossy curly brown hair, and the little girl on the right had wavy flaming red hair.  After admiring the yellow flowers the three little girls looked up into the camera and smiled brilliantly before the brown haired girl threw the flowers up into the air and the three fell back onto the ground in a giggling tangle of arms and legs before sitting up in their original position as the picture repeated itself.

Stunned, Draco watched the photo repeat itself and once again when the little girls smiled into camera he felt like he'd been pole-axed.  It wasn't the crystal blue eyes of his mother or the warm brown eyes of the little girl in the middle that was the cause of his reaction; it was the brilliant green eyes of the red headed girl that made him feel like he had been gobsmacked.  He knew of only one other person that had such brilliant entrancing green eyes, his nemesis Harry Potter.

"Mum?"  Draco tore his eyes away from the photograph and looked at his mother, all of the questions he was having a hard time articulating clearly reflected in his silver eyes.

"Yes love, that's Lily Evans and her little sister Petunia; and from the moment we met we were inseparable."  Narcissa gently took the photograph back from her son and smiled fondly at the three innocent little girls forever cavorting in the east meadow of her Grandmother's estate.  "Lil and Tuni were more like sisters to me than friends, especially since your Aunt Bella rarely had time for me and absolutely refused to spend the summers with Grandmother Black."

"And oh the trouble the three of us would get into," Narcissa's smile grew as she reminisced about the happier times of her childhood, "especially during the summer when Sirius was also staying with Grandmother along with his rowdy little prankster friends James, Remus, Lucius, and Severus."  Here she paused as Draco's gasp of shock brought her out of her reflections of the past.

"No, no, that's impossible!"  Draco shook his head in denial.  There was no way his father had _ever been friends with Black, Lupin, and Potter, no way in hell!  Lucius was forever condemning the three Gryffindors as scoundrels and muggle lovers of the worst sort._

"No Draco, not impossible," Narcissa grinned as she thought about some of the escapades they had gotten into, "those five boys were just as inseparable as we three girls were; indeed, they even called themselves the Brotherhood of Marauding Boys.  And Merlin didn't they try their level best to drive us nutters!"

Chuckling softly, Narcissa picked up the two remaining photos she had brought down and handed one to Draco.  "You see, this photograph was taken at the Leaky Cauldron right before we attended Hogwart's for the first time, except for Tuni of course as she wasn't a witch like Lil.  Still, we always made sure to include her in all of our gatherings and special occasions; she was one of us and that was all that mattered."

Draco took the photo, and there before his eyes was the proof that his mind still shouted was impossible.  His father stood smiling brightly into the camera with one arm flung around Potter's shoulders and the other flung around Black's, next to Potter stood Professor Snape with a goofy grin on his face, and on the other side of Black was a smiling Professor Lupin.  Sitting in front of the guys was his mother, the girl he now recognized as Petunia, and Lily Evans, they too were smiling excitedly into the camera.

"This is just incredible Mum."  Draco whispered as he carefully reached out his hand and traced the happy smiling faces gazing up at him.  He couldn't help but wonder what had gone wrong to turn these happy children into bitter enemies.  "What happened to them?  What caused them to stop being friends and hate each other?"

"I could tell you that we grew up Little Dragon," Narcissa sadly looked down at the last remaining photograph before handing it over to Draco, "that we let silly House rivalries and opposing political views pull us apart, but that wouldn't really be the truth."

Draco regarded this last photograph and could instantly see the difference.  Whereas you could almost feel the happiness and camaraderie in the previous photo, in this one you could almost cut the tension with a knife.  They were all sitting around a table in what looked to be the Leaky Cauldron and none of them were smiling.  Professor Lupin sat at one end of the table and next to him was Black and then Potter, next to Potter was Lily and he had arm around her waist, next to Lily was Petunia who was holding her hand and on the other side of Petunia was his mother who was also holding one of Petunia's hands.  Next to his mother sat his father who had his arm looped thru hers, and on the other side of his father sat Professor Snape.  They were all glaring into the camera except for his mother, Petunia, and Lily who had sad worried expressions on their faces.

"What _is_ the truth then Mum, what happened?"  Looking up from the photo Draco watched in alarm as a single tear slid down his mother's face, "Mum?"

"Shh love, don't worry about me."  Narcissa quickly wiped away the evidence of the single tear and smiled gently at her worried son, "It's just that it's hard to remember how happy we once were knowing how awful it all turned out, and looking at that photograph really brings it all home.  We were sixteen, Tuni fourteen, when that photograph was taken; and that was the last time we would all be together with any semblance of friendship among us."

"And to answer your question Draco, Tom Riddle is what happened."

_To Be Continued….._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, that's it for now.  I should have Chapter 2 of Part I up sometime this week!

Here's a sneak peek at what's coming up:  The continuation of Narcissa's convo w/Draco, Harry and Petunia have a conversation of there own, Lucius makes an appearance, and Harry's scar???????

Let me know what you think…love it…hate it…please leave feedback!

Thank You.


	3. Part I Summer of Change: Chapter 2

Title: Two Roads Diverged

Author: Beldaran1

Email: drh74@dellmail.com

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Rating: Strong R 

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, no money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  Also, the poetry preceding the story is from Robert Frost's _The Road Not Taken._

Spoilers: HP Books 1-4

Genre: This is a **_Slash_** (this means boy/boy loving) story so be warned!!! 

Summary: What if something happened that changed the course for Harry and Draco?  What if there was more to the enemy than first appeared?  What if there were other outside forces that were to play a part in the conflict between Light and Dark?  Hmm.

Author's Notes: I just wanted to state that while there shouldn't be any spoilers from OOTP, I have read the book and some things in this story may be colored by that knowledge.  However, I will attempt to post warnings where this issue may occur.

AN#2:  I absolutely apologize for the lateness in getting this chapter out!  I was unexpectedly call out of town, then my computer wouldn't work (turned out there had been a power surge that fried the power cord), and then my beta refused to allow me to publish this chapter until I made "necessary" changes.  So, please, please, please forgive me!

Response To Feedback:

apersonsreasoning – Thank you, I'm glad you're enjoying my story and I hope you keep reading!

Starlit Night – Wow, your review completely blew me away (and made me blush)!  I don't know what to say except thank you!!  And I would love to read your story!

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

_Two roads diverged in a yellow wood,_

_And sorry I could not travel both_

_And be one traveler, long I stood_

_And looked down one as far as I could_

_To where it bent in the undergrowth;_

_~~*~~*~~_

**Part I:  Summer of Change**

Chapter 2

"Wow, I-I don't know what to say Aunt Petunia."  

Harry knew he sounded like an idiot, but he truly _didn't_ know what to say.  Learning that his mother and aunt had been friends with Narcissa Malfoy was enough to send his mind reeling; finding out that his dad,  his godfather Sirius, and Professor Lupin had not only been friends with Lucius Malfoy and Professor Snape, but considered each other brothers was enough to send him straight to St. Mungo's.  If he hadn't of had the evidence of the pictures his aunt had shown him right there in his hands, he doubted if he would have believed something so blatantly unbelievable. 

Again looking at the last picture his aunt had given him, Harry carefully rubbed his finger over the angry sad faces and could not help but want to know what had happened to destroy what should have been lifelong bonds of friendship.  "What happened to them Aunt Petunia?  What happened to make them turn on each other?"

Petunia sighed sadly, as she watched her nephew continue to regard that final fateful picture taken so long ago.  "Evil is what happened Harry, a very evil man by the name of Tom Riddle."

Somehow, Harry was _not_ surprised.  It seemed like it always led back to Voldemort.  Sometimes he wondered if the Dark Lord wasn't just a convenient bogey whose feet the world could lay all of its problems and troubles at; and then he would remember the dying screams of his parents and know that no matter how convenient, the evil that was Voldemort did indeed exist.  Still, it was rather funny, in a horrible kind of way, how one man's consuming need for power and destruction could hold the world at bay.

"Harry?"  Petunia spoke softly, afraid to startle her nephew who was clearly in a world of his own, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine."  Harry finally tore his eyes away from the picture and regarded his aunt, his expression both terrible and heartbreaking.  

"Tell me Aunt Petunia," Harry's green eyes continued to bore laser-like into Petunia's making her feel as if every part of her being was laid bare; the calm deadness of his voice sent chills down her spine, "Tell me everything you know."

Petunia shuddered under the weight of her nephew's eyes; eyes too old and world weary for a fourteen-year-old boy, and for a moment, she felt the chill grip of fear clutch her heart, as she knew with a certainty that could have only been prophetic that her Harry was not long for this world.  "_NO!"_  She cried out silently as sudden fury nearly overwhelmed her, "_You cannot have him!"_  

"Aunt Petunia?"

Harry's quiet inquiry brought Petunia back to herself, and with a final shudder she shook off the awful certainty that had gripped her and resolved to anything and everything in her power to make sure Harry lived a very long life.  And to start she would finish what she had promised.  

Taking a deep breath to compose herself, Petunia focused on her nephew and started, "Tom Riddle truly started his ascent to power the summer before your parents started their sixth year at Hogwarts.  At first, he hid his blind thirst for power behind issues that were at the heart of most wizards with regards to Muggle influence in the Wizarding world.  People had very long memories, and to them it was not that long ago that Muggles were persecuting witches and wizards.  Voldemort's agenda was especially attractive to most of the pure-blooded elite families who had long held themselves superior to what they deemed common wizards and witches, most particularly those of mixed heritage."

Here Petunia paused to let what she had said sink in; she could tell that her nephew's mind was furiously trying to assimilate all that he had recently learned and she did not want to overwhelm him too much.  All too soon she would have to delve into things that were sure to be painful for Harry, and as much as she wished that she could continue to protect him from such knowledge; she knew that she could no longer do so.  

Finally, Harry returned his attention to his aunt, and at his nod of assent Petunia continued, "Among those elite pure-blooded families that supported Voldemort were the Malfoys and the Blacks.  But while this caused some tension amongst us, it was not enough in and of itself to destroy our friendship; that didn't happen until the Muggle killings and atrocities that were committed in the name of Voldemort began to pile up."

"The Blacks?"  Harry couldn't help but interrupt as confusion and doubt swept through him, "But…but…Sirius hated Voldemort and everything he stood for, he would **never have sided with that monster!"**

"Oh Harry," Petunia sighed sadly, "It was all so complicated back then, before Riddle showed what a monster he truly was.  Sirius, Narcissa, Lucius, and even James, they all felt rather strongly about maintaining the purity of the bloodlines.  Severus and Remus also agreed to an extent with some of Tom Riddle's agenda.  And yes Harry, Lily too felt that Muggles shouldn't have too much influence in the Wizard world.  The problem was that it soon became evident that all Voldemort really cared about was power and how many Muggles he could torture and kill."

"No."  Harry whimpered softly.  There was simply no way at all that his parents, that Sirius, could have possibly supported any part of Voldemort or his heinous acts.  "It's not true," he hissed fervently, "You're wrong, they would never- It's not true!"

"Harry, Harry!"  Petunia reached out and grasped her nephew by his arms, his eyes had gone wide with horror, and he was shaking so badly she was afraid that he was going to hurt himself, "Calm down Harry!  Let me finish, _please.  It is not what you think!  Your parents, Sirius and Remus, Nari, they abhorred Voldemort and were horrified by the atrocities that he committed.  While they may have agreed with some of the same issues, as did many in the Wizarding community, they **never supported Voldemort."**_

Slowly his aunt's words started to penetrate the incredulous horror that had gripped him, and Harry felt a relief that shook him to his bones.  Taking a deep shuddering breath he managed to gradually bring himself back under control.  "I'm sorry Aunt Petunia."  Harry apologized softly, "I'm okay now.  It's just, for a moment there, it was all too much." 

"It's alright Harry," Petunia released her hold on her nephew and smiled softly at him, "This is all a lot to take in and you have nothing to apologize for, indeed you're taking this better than I had expected."

"Well," Harry snorted, "I've had a lot of practice these last few years in rolling with the punches."

"Yes," Petunia smiled wryly at her nephew, "I guess you have."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So," Draco mused softly over the last bit of information his mum had given him, "while you all agreed to some extent with the main issues Riddle had put forth, you were divided over his methods; and this is what ultimately tore you apart?"  He finished off in a question, not quite sure he had fully grasped everything.

"Yes, to a degree you are correct."  Narcissa said solemnly, knowing that it was not so simple as her son's summation, "The boys would get into ever more loud passionate debates over the political issues, and then the disappearances and open violence began to increase and it was no longer about politics; it was about stopping a madman."

Narcissa paused a moment as she reflected back on those dark desperate times before continuing, "Those who supported Voldemort joined him for a share in the power he offered and they reveled in the Muggle killings and cruelties.  It all became so black and white, there was no middle ground; either you were for Voldemort or you opposed him and rallied behind Albus Dumbledore.  Therefore, in the end, it did not matter whether or not you agreed or disagreed with some of Voldemort's agenda, you were either for or against; and your father was wholeheartedly for Voldemort.  He and Severus joined his Death Eaters the very night we graduated from Hogwarts, while Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus all joined in with Dumbledore's group to fight against Voldemort."

"And you Mum, what did you do?"  Draco questioned his mum with a barely contained intensity.  It felt as though every part of his being hinged on what Narcissa was about to say; everything she had ever told him, all the values she had instilled in him would either be reinforced or shattered beyond all repair.

"I- I married your father," Narcissa stuttered slightly as she had not anticipated Draco asking her **that** question.  "I- I pretended for a while that I could stay out of it all, but when it became apparent that I would no longer be allowed to bury my head in the sand, I finally had to make a decision as to which side I would support."  Here, she took a fortifying breath and looking her son straight in the eyes, she continued, "In the end I became a spy."

"A spy!"  Draco gasped; this was the last thing he had expected his mum to say, "you- you became a spy?"  He shook slightly as the shock nearly overwhelmed him; it was simply beyond the pale that his mum, his _mum for Merlin's sake, would be a spy for- but wait, she had not said for whom she spied.  "For which side Mum- for which side did you spy?"_

"I," Narcissa swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat, for she feared her son's reaction to what she was about to say, "I knew that no matter what, I was going to be betraying someone that I loved your father or my Lil.  I- I just could not abide by that monster Voldemort, I knew first hand the pain and misery he wrecked, the lives he destroyed.  I tried to talk Lucius around, to make him _see, but he was in too deep and thought I was being silly and foolish."  Narcissa clenched her fists and her eyes flashed hotly in remembered rage and despair at being so summarily dismissed, she struggled to keep the lingering bitterness out of her voice, "And so I went to Albus Dumbledore and offered to confer whatever information I could obtain from your father about Voldemort's movements."_

Draco sat stunned, the implications of what his mum told him sinking in, a small part of him was appalled that Narcissa would so betray Lucius; but the greater part of him was relieved beyond all measure that she had chosen to oppose the Dark Lord.  He only wished that his father too had fought against Voldemort and that his mum had not needed to take such action. 

 "Wait," Draco jerked his attention back to Narcissa, "Wait a minute, wasn't father under the Imperius Curse?"  His voice took on a fervent, almost pleading quality, he did not want to think, to believe, "He- he was _forced_ into serving Voldemort.  Father told me himself that he was tricked and later put under Imperio, that a Malfoy would never serve a madman!"

"Draco," Narcissa sighed unhappily, she did not want to shatter anymore of her son's illusions; he had so few left when it came to Lucius, but she could no longer allow him to believe a lie that could very well cost him his life, or worse.  "Lucius, your father, was never under the Imperius Curse, he willingly served the Dark Lord."

"No Mum, please," Draco's voice shook slightly, all the horrible things people had whispered about his father when they didn't think he could hear them, all the times the bloody Golden Trio had denounced his father as a vile Death Eater; they couldn't possibly be true, they couldn't be right.

Yes, his father was a rather cold and distant person, and to those he perceived as being below him he could be down right cruel.  However, this did not make him a bad man, an _evil man, a- a murderer.  Lucius had been forced to do those awful heinous things, to commit such monstrous crimes, hadn't he?  Draco swallowed convulsively, feeling suddenly nauseous, he struggled not to vomit; he could not bare the thought that his father might be as bad as Voldemort, or worse.  _"But Mum would not lie about something as important as this."_  The thought pierced his mind, and with sudden clarity, he knew that what she spoke was true, his father had been a willing participant._

"He's evil isn't he Mum," Draco said stoically, his voice dead of all emotion, "Father is just as evil as that monstrous bastard."

"I," Narcissa paused a moment, wanting to get this right, wanting to provide her little Dragon with _some_ hope, "I've often wondered that myself love, whether or not Lucius was evil.  Your father is such a complicated man, capable of such wondrous acts of love and kindness, and yet just as equally capable of committing sadistic and cruel crimes.  I have come to believe that, just as there is in all of us, there is a horrible darkness in your father, which under different circumstances may have never seen the light of day.  Unfortunately, your father found favor in Tom Riddle who was quick to take notice of the dark side of Lucius' nature, and Riddle wasted no time in nurturing and feeding that darkness.  He enticed Lucius by teaching him the darkest of the Dark Arts, by giving him more and more power, and ultimately granting your father entrance into Riddle's inner circle.  The deeper that Lucius was drawn in, the darker he became; until I could barely recognize him as the man I married, the man I loved."  

"No Draco, I don't believe that your father is an evil man," Narcissa said forcefully, "I believe he is a lost man, lost in the grips of a powerful evil, and I hold onto the hope that he will one day find his way free and come back to me; come back to _us_."

"I-," Draco started to say but was interrupted as a small popping sound announced the arrival of one of the house elves.

"Pleased to be excusing me Mistress Malfoy," the little elf squeaked, "buts the Master says Young Master has to be seeing him now.  He is ready to be seeing him in the study."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I owe you a grave apology Harry."

"What?"  Harry looked up from the glass of lemonade he had been contemplating as if it held all the answers of the universe, his mind was in an endless whirl as all manner of thoughts tumbled about trying to reshape his worldview.  "Apologize for what Aunt Petunia?"

"I have treated you terribly since the day you were entrusted into my care."  Petunia's voice trembled with remorse and she felt tears well up in her eyes, "I have cruelly neglected you and shown you not an ounce of love or kindness even though my heart has always been full of love for you.  It pains me- no it _shames_ me to admit that I have let fear guide my hand, and by so doing I may have ensured that you lived, but I have also robbed you of the happy childhood you deserved."

"It's-," Harry stopped abruptly.  He was going to say that it was okay that his aunt had treated him so hatefully, but it was not okay.  His childhood had been miserable and lonely, and an apology would not be enough to erase the bitterness of the past.  _"But,"_ his conscious was swift to point out, _"It is a start.  It could be a good beginning to healing old wounds and moving on to something better."_  Yes, he could accept his aunt's apology and let the healing begin, or he could hold onto bitter hurt feelings and continue to let the wounds fester.

"I don't condone the way you have treated me Aunt Petunia," Harry spoke firmly, sure of the choice he had made, "but I do accept your apology."

With those words, Petunia could no longer hold back the tears that had been threatening, and she began to weep softly in relief, "Thank you Harry.  I- I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I am grateful and I will spend everyday for the rest of my life earning it."

Harry hesitated for a moment, unsure if he should do what his gut was insisting he must, and then he reached out and gently pulled his aunt into his arms and held her as she continued to weep.  It was not long before he felt his own tears join those of Petunia's, and together they wept for lost childhoods, lost friendships, and lost love ones.  And for the first time since that awful day when Cedric was slain in front of him and Voldemort returned, Harry felt a small spark of hope.

"Harry?"  Petunia inquired softly, loath to disrupt this special moment she was sharing with her nephew.

"Yes Aunt Petunia."  Harry answered just as quietly, he too not wanting this peaceful moment to end.

"Would you _please_ call me Aunt Tuni, I have always hated the name Petunia."  Petunia's voice held a slight petulance that, try though she might, she couldn't quite keep out.

"I- I think I'd like that Aunt Tuni."  Harry smiled affectionately. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You wanted to see me Father?"

Draco stood respectfully just inside the door to his father's study, he schooled his features into a closed impenetrable mask and waited for Lucius to acknowledge his presence.  If truth be told, Draco was finding it hard not to furiously question his father on his allegiances, but he knew from past experience that Lucius Malfoy did not take kindly to questioning of any sort.  So, instead, he waited patiently for his father to finish whatever business he was about and get on with the annual year-end dressing down.

"Well boy," Lucius barked abruptly, turning icy silver eyes on his son, "Don't just stand there like a house elf, sit!"

"Yes Father," Draco said smoothly.  After waiting a fraction of a second, to show Lucius he was perfectly content with standing, Draco casually made is way across the room to sit in one of the dark plush chairs facing his father's desk.

Lucius frowned slightly, taking notice of his son's impertinence, and the perpetual chill in the room dropped another notch.  _"I will let it slide, for now,"_ Lucius thought dispassionately, _"But the boy had better straighten up soon, for my Lord Voldemort will not take such insolence lightly."  Besides, he had many plans for his son and only heir, and chief amongst them was to properly groom Draco to one day take his place at the Dark Lord's right hand._

Draco forced himself not to squirm, to not show an ounce of weakness, as he returned his father's cold stare with a haughty one of his own.  At the brief flash of annoyance in Lucius' eyes, he just managed not to let loose the smirk playing at the edge of his mouth.  _"Two hits in less than ten minutes," he scoffed silently, _"Father must really be off his game to give so much away."__

"I have been reviewing your scores," Lucius finally broke off the silent battle of wills and looked down at Draco's fourth year marks, "Once again it would seem that you have failed miserably to finish above that mudblood.  What have you to say for yourself boy?"

"Well," Draco drawled slowly, "I did finish tops in potions.  And honestly Father, the mudblood is part of that bloody Golden Trio of Gryffindor, all of the professors practically worship them.  Except for Professor Snape of course."

"Yes, I am aware of how that fool Dumbledore has them all coddling those troublemaking brats."  Lucius silently fumed, it galled him that all of his efforts to curb such blatant favoritism had been met with resistance, "Still, that does not account for your continued appalling play against Gryffindor in quidditch.  You have yet to beat Potter."

"I know Father,"  Draco inwardly cursed the natural inborn talent that allowed Potter to fly like an eagle on his broom, "I believe, with a bit more practice, that I will be able to beat Potter to the snitch next year."

"Be that as it may," Lucius calmly picked up his wand, from where he had laid it on his desk, and began to fiddle with it idly; the silent threat implied, "I will not tolerate another loss.  Are we clear?"

"Yes Father."  Draco swallowed nervously and dragged his eyes away from his father's wand.  _"Game, Set, Match…Lucius."_

"Good."  Lucius smiled coldly, "Now that is settled, we can get on to other business."  Lucius' smile turned razor sharp, and an unholy glee blazed in his eyes as he continued, "These are great momentous times we are now living in Draco, but rest assured my son, I shall have you properly prepared to take your rightful place as my heir."

"Yes Father."  Draco was not at all pleased with where this was all heading, he did not want to follow in his father's footsteps, especially if those footsteps led to the feet of Voldemort.

"Come Draco," Lucius rose swiftly from his seat and strode purposefully around his desk, "There is someone important I want you to meet."

"Yes Father," Draco answered politely, a ball of dread forming in his stomach as he rose to follow his father. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry's mind was in a complete tailspin as he tried to come to grips with all of the knowledge he had gained this afternoon.  As he absentmindedly washed the dishes and handed them to his aunt to rinse and dry, he continued to find it hard not to believe this all was not some kind of strange dream from which he would eventually awaken.  From the revelations about his parents to the newfound peace he had gained with his aunt, Harry was having a hard time assimilating it all.  Still, there were questions that nagged him, more that he wanted to know, but he supposed that he had the remainder of summer break to find out all that he could.

"Aunt Tuni?"  Harry broke the quiet that had settled over the kitchen, as one particular question kept nagging him, "May I ask you something?"

"Of course Harry, you may ask me anything."  Petunia smiled, happy just to spend a quiet late afternoon with her nephew doing nothing more taxing than washing a few dishes.

"Why now," Harry inquired softly, "why tell me all this about my parents and everything now?"

"Well," Petunia frowned thoughtfully, "now that Voldemort has returned, Nari and I felt that it was imperative that you and Draco know the truth; so that you both may begin to prepare for what you must face."

"Malf-," Harry started to exclaim, but stopped abruptly as an intense pain, centered behind his scar, shot through him, and crying out he grabbed his head.

"Harry!"  Petunia screamed.  She dropped the dishcloth she had just been using and rushed over to her nephew who was doubled over in pain and clutching his head.  "Harry, what is it, can you tell me what's wrong?"

From a great distance, Harry could hear his aunt calling to him, but it was washed out in the sea of red-hot anger and murderous rage in which he was drowning.  He struggled, trying to pull himself out of the poisonous miasma, but the harder he struggled the further he sank, until he felt himself ripped away from his consciousness and held in another's.

Shuddering, Harry now found himself looking through foreign eyes tinged in red, and he gasped in fear and shock.

Petunia barely managed to catch her nephew as his legs suddenly gave and he slumped to the floor.  She didn't know what to do, didn't know what was causing his affliction; all she knew was that Harry was in terrible pain and his screams were making her want to scream as well.  Albus!  She needed to get a hold of Albus, he would know what was wrong, he would be able to help Harry.

 Petunia reached over and yanked open the bottom cupboard, pulling out the neatly folded pile of dishcloths that she kept there, she placed them beneath her nephew's thrashing head.  Trembling, she smoothed back the sweat soaked hair on his forehead and started to get up, when Harry suddenly gasped, "_Malfoy_!" and went limp.

_To Be Continued….._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, that's it for now.  I would like to apologize profusely for the wordiness of this chapter!  There was so much I felt needed to be said to lay the groundwork for future chapters, and I'm afraid that it may have all gotten a bit away from me.  However, I promise there will be some action in the upcoming chapters.

With that said, here's a sneak peek at what's coming up:  Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape…oh my!  A new prophecy!  Draco, Voldemort, and Harry…oh no!

Let me know what you think…love it…hate it…please leave feedback!

Thank You.


End file.
